The present invention relates to molding compositions based on thermoplastic, high molecular weight aromatic polycarbonates having an oxygen index &gt;0.30, which are characterized in that they contain 0.5-20% by weight, preferably 1.0 to 5% by weight of organic fibers.
The field of flame-resistant plastics has become of constantly greater interest in recent times. Not least among the reasons is that processors of plastics are forced, for safety reasons, to employ more and more flame-resistant plastics for certain fields of use.
One fundamental possibility for rendering plastics flameproof is to mix compounds containing chlorine, bromine, sulfur or phosphorus into the plastics, or to incorporate these hetero-atoms into the plastics. The use of such compounds, however, has attracted constantly increasing criticism in recent times. When these plastics are burned, it is possible, for example, for hydrogen chloride or hydrogen bromide or sulfur dioxide to be liberated, which can lead to considerable nuisance and to secondary damage.
There is therefore an increasing demand for flame-resistant plastics which contain neither sulfur nor phosphorus nor halogen and which do not liberate any harmful gases during the burning process.
The polycarbonate molding compositions claimed according to the present invention meet these requirements.